Vanessa Bell Calloway
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress, dancer | yearsactive = 1985–present | spouse = | website = http://www.vanessabellcalloway.com/ }} Vanessa Bell Calloway (born March 20, 1957) is an American actress who has appeared in a number of films, including Biker Boyz, Love Don't Cost a Thing, What's Love Got to Do with It, Coming to America, and Cheaper by the Dozen. Early life and career Born Vanessa Bell in Cleveland, Ohio, she received a Bachelor's of Fine Arts Degree from Ohio University where she was a member of the Alpha Kappa Alpha sorority. Calloway also studied dance with Alvin Ailey, George Faison, and Otis Sallid. Calloway began her career as a dancer in Michael Bennett's original Broadway production of Dreamgirls. She also was in the ensemble of the short-lived musical Bring Back Birdie. http://www.ibdb.com/person.php?id=80072 Calloway first began acting in the long-running soap opera All My Children in 1982. She has appeared in various guest roles in television including Falcon Crest, 1st & Ten, L.A. Law, A Different World, Doctor Doctor, Dream On, Diagnosis: Murder, The Closer. In 1995 she co-starred opposite James Earl Jones and Joe Morton in the short-lived CBS drama Under One Roof. For her role on the series, Calloway was nominated for the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Drama Series. She has also received two Image Award nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for her work on Boston Public and The District. In addition to television and stage work, Calloway has also appeared in several films. She made her film debut in the comedy Coming to America as Eddie Murphy's subservient bride-to-be. Calloway later appeared in What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) opposite Angela Bassett, Crimson Tide (1995) starring Denzel Washington and Gene Hackman, and Lakeview Terrace (2008) starring Samuel L. Jackson. Personal life She has been married to anesthesiologist Dr. Anthony Calloway since 1988. The couple have two daughters, Ashley and Ally. Ashley is one of the stars of the BET series Baldwin Hills. Filmography |- | 1988 | Coming to America | Imani Izzi | |- | 1992 | Bébé's Kids | Jamika | Voice |- | 1993 | What's Love Got to Do with It | Jackie | |- | 1994 | The Inkwell | Francis Phillips | Alternative title: No Ordinary Summer |- | 1995 | Crimson Tide | Julia Hunter | |- | 1996 | Daylight | Grace Calloway | |- | 2001 | The Brothers | Dr. Thelma Woolridge | |- | 2002 | Dawg | Christine Hodges | Alternative title: Bad Boy |- | rowspan="3" | 2003 | Biker Boyz | Anita | |- | Love Don't Cost a Thing | Vivian Johnson | |- | Cheaper by the Dozen | Diana Philips | |- | 2008 | Lakeview Terrace | Aunt Dorrie | |- | 2009 | Killing of Wendy | Wendy | |- | 2010 | The Obama Effect | Molly Thomas | ; Television |- | rowspan="2" | 1985 | All My Children | Yvonne Caldwell | 3 episodes |- | Days of our Lives | Denise Preston | Unknown episodes |- | rowspan="2" | 1986 | The Colbys | Lowell Sherman | Episode: "The Trial" |- | Simon & Simon | Julie | Episode: "Act Five" |- | 1987 | 227 | Sherry | Episode: "The Honeymoon's Over" |- | rowspan="2" | 1989 | In the Heat of the Night | Audrey Moore | Episode: "Accused" |- | Polly | Nancy | Television movie |- | 1990 | China Beach | Sweet Hula | Episode: "One Giant Leap" |- | 1991 | Father Dowling Mysteries | Emily | Episode: "The Monkey Business Mystery" |- | 1992 | Stompin' at the Savoy | Dorothy | Television Movie |- | 1993 | The Sinbad Show | Michelle Michaels | Episodes: "The Par-tay" |- | 1995 | Touched by an Angel | Debra Willis | Episode: "The Driver" |- | 1996 | The Cherokee Kid | Abby Holsopple | Television movie |- | 1997 | Sparks | Monique | Episode: "Too Hot Not to Cool Down" |- | rowspan="3" | 1998 | Prey | Grace | Episodes: "Revelations" "Infiltration" |- | Moesha | Dr. Woods | Episode: "Psyche Your Mind" |- | The Temptations | Jonnie Mae Matthews | Miniseries |- | 1999 | Malcolm & Eddie | Viva Jensen | Episode: "Daddio" |- | 2001 | The Division | Dana | Episode: "The First Hit's Free, Baby" |- | rowspan="2" | 2002 | One on One | Michelle McCall | Episode: "The Way You Make Me Feel" |- | The Parkers | Alaina | Episode: "And the Winner Is..." |- |- | 2003–2004 | 10-8: Officers on Duty | Gina Barnes | Episodes: "Blood Sugar Sex Magik" "Late for School" "Love Don't Love Nobody" |- | rowspan="2" | 2004 | CSI: Miami | Tonya Washington | Episode: "Speed Kills" |- | Strong Medicine | Melanie Rhodes | Episode: "Foreign Bodies" |- | 2005 | Joan of Arcadia | Corey Phillips | Episode: Shadows and Light" |- | 2006 | The Closer | Lynn Talmadge | Episode: "Slippin'" |- | rowspan="2" | 2009 | CSI | Judge Himmel | Episode: "Miscarriage of Justice" |- | Cold Case | Geraldine Watkins (1970) | Episode: "Soul" |- | 2010 | Hawthorne | Gail Strummer | 10 episodes Award nominations References External links * * * * Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Ohio Category:African American actors Category:African American dancers Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Ohio University alumni de:Vanessa Bell Calloway